


楚琮第一章

by gdsukbba



Category: R18 慎入！
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdsukbba/pseuds/gdsukbba





	楚琮第一章

同时，酒店顶层，声称自己要早早睡觉养生的总统、林市长，还有几个肥头大耳的外国人，正端着酒杯互相交谈。他们面前的“酒桌”是几个穿着紧身衣，丁字裤的美人。美人乳首上夹着夹子，乳头高高翘起，微微颤栗着。同时尽职尽责得撅高臀部，稳稳地托着价值不菲的酒瓶，裸露在外的皮肤挂满了红痕，仿佛一颗颗美味的水蜜桃。倚在沙发上的几人，说着话，不时狠狠地拿鞭子抽面前美人的屁股，引得她们发出甜美的娇喘。可是面对此番美景，几人都没有打算提枪上场的意思。过了有几十分钟，总统摇摇酒杯，淡淡说道：“小林，你家小孩脾气挺大啊。”  
林市长赔笑道：“把他惯坏了，到时候蒋哥可得替我好好管教管教他啊！”  
总统含笑，向几个外国政要敬了一杯：“诸位稍安，不守时可是坏毛病，到时候可得好好惩罚惩罚他。”  
不多一会，就见一个男人推门而进。男人身量颀长，185的男模身高，肩宽腰细，从跪在地上的美人角度看过去，双腿奇长无比。男人长得是真的好，容貌昳丽而不失英俊，五官似是都被认真打磨过，修长的眉毛，透着清冷水光的浅棕色眼睛，睫毛像是要飞出去的蝴蝶，还有薄薄的嘴唇，比正常男人要红上一些，又不像女人抹上口红一般，让人想要一亲芳泽。他先是看了一圈坐在沙发上的人，又扫了一眼跪在地上的“酒桌”，皱了皱眉，刚想说什么。总统放下酒杯，拍了拍手：“小林贤弟的女婿才是倾国倾城的美人啊，这么比起来，其他的不过是庸脂俗粉罢了。”总统身旁的几个外国人也像饿狼见到了鲜嫩的肥肉似得，双眼迸出精光。  
“蒋哥你又不是不知道，这孩子把衣服脱光了，那才叫漂亮。到时候蒋哥你赏个脸，屈尊帮楚琮脱个衣服呗”林市长说罢对着楚琮“楚琮，怎么现在才来，愣那干什么呢，过来给几位客人倒酒啊。”  
“刚刚先洗澡换了身衣服。”楚琮迈开步子向沙发上的客人走来，那长腿划出好看的幅度，让人想赶紧扒光他，看他的腿无力地缠在自己腰间的模样。他走到“酒桌”旁，居高临下的看着她们，冷冷道“她们要一直留在这吗？”  
“她们当然得留在这了，不然，你给我们当酒桌吗？”总统伸手拽着楚琮领带，让楚琮跨坐在他身上。他把手伸进楚琮的衬衣里，使劲一捏，惹得楚琮眉头微皱，“还是说，你不想让她们看到你张开双腿求操的模样？”  
总统慢条斯理地解开楚琮烟灰蓝衬衣的第一颗扣子，看见楚琮精致好看的锁骨和引人遐想的凹陷，心情颇好，温柔地拍拍楚琮的脸，说“害我们好等，得罚你多喝几杯。”  
“让她们出去也不是不可以，但是你得跪在地上求我们，还得给我们温酒喝。”  
楚琮咬牙切齿地答了声好  
“先把酒喝了”总统端着好好放在一边的酒杯，楚琮不用想也知道里面放了些什么。他们总喜欢这样，看着他喝了药，失去理智哭着求操。“你先让她们走！”总统不说话，拽着楚琮的头发往后仰，楚琮嘴被迫张开，一杯酒就被强灌了进去。楚琮被呛着了，拼命挣扎着咳嗽，眼角泛红，液体自嘴边流下，打湿了衬衣。总统把楚琮推到“酒桌”身上，撞翻了摆在那里的酒杯，当酒桌的女人们惊慌爬开。只剩楚琮一人狼狈的坐在洒满酒的地上，衣服裤子都湿了。“还请几位外国友人帮帮忙，那还有一瓶酒呢，都让他喝了。”  
几个外国人帐篷早早的就支起来了，一听总统发话，立马向楚琮扑了过去。


End file.
